A: Is for Acceptance
by LiteratureAddictionx
Summary: Draco Malfoy realises his mistakes, over a certain muggleborn witch...
1. Chapter 1

_A: is for acceptance. _

_As a child, I grew up in a world where muggleborns were below me, my pureblood status, my Malfoy name and my family. Now standing here, watching how strong you are, after fighting the Dark Lord, helping Potter fulfil his destiny I realise something; you are truly beautiful. You are a strong, gorgeous, independent woman, and definitely not low enough on the spectrum to marry a Weasel. Something must be done about that. _


	2. Chapter 2

B: _Is for Bakery. _

_I saw you today, after the trial. After Harry Potter waltzed in and saved my family, well my mother and I. Father deserved to go to Azkaban, his hate and lying have no place in this world. I cried, when they said I was free to go. You just turned, and stared with your impossibly large brown eyes, and turned and walked away. Later in Diagon Alley, you bought a Pain au Chocolat in front of me in the Bakery. You glanced back and said "Congratulations Malfoy. Have a nice life" Paid your money and walked away. It was civilised, and not what I expected. I left, feeling decidedly angry I hadn't said anything back. I need to know you. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Dedicated to Jessirose85, for the suggestions __._

_Authors note: I know Malfoy is quite out of character in my drabbles, I just think that in the series Draco's character isn't really explored, I find it hard to see him as a pure villain. I see him more as a child heavily influenced by his father, so in my fanfiction, he's going to grow up a little. _

_C: Is for Civil_

_A curt nod. A small smile. Anything would have been better than the silence. The uncomfortable silence that surrounded us in the small Ministry of Magic lift, the tension, could have to use a better phrase be cut with a knife. Weasel, Granger, Potter and me in such a confined space was not a good idea. The three of them were standing in front of me, Weasel kept turning round and shooting daggers, but with my trademark Malfoy smirk, I suppose I wasn't exactly helping said situation. The lift slowly shuddered to a stop. "Department of Mysteries" The disembodied voice spoke. "Excuse me, Potter" I muttered. He shifted as close as possible to the wall, he may have saved my skin from Azkaban, but I doubt our school enmity would ever end. "Thank you" I turned to him and nodded. I twisted around. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Grangers slight smile and the small nod, which may or may not have been in my direction. Neither the less, it kept me floating two feet off the ground all day. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, that honour belongs to J.K. but if I could own anyone...it would definitely be Draco ;)._

_D: Is for determination_

_Plans had not gone this badly since I had foolishly became a death eater in 6__th__ year. Granger wouldn't talk to me. 6 years of endless comments and foolish words would do that to a person, I think in all honesty I just didn't understand her then, she was from a different world and within the first term of school had something I wanted, friendship with Potter. How I hated her for it. Now, you could say I feel the exact opposite, bordering on an obsession. We passed each other in the corridors, still with the curt nods, and the small smiles. "Granger" would be met with silence, as if she could no longer talk. After the War trials, under the terms of me escaping Azkaban, I had to get a job, yes you did see that correctly, a Malfoy had to get a job. My grandfather would be turning in his grave. So I did, as an unspeakable, something, without the conformities of my father and my past, I aspired to do. After four tedious weeks, I discovered something. Granger worked just down the corridor from me; sorting through the dark artefacts, found in London and the surrounding area, after the fall of the Dark Lord. This new piece of information meant something – I was going to see her every day. Time for the save Granger from Weasel plan to begin._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I know, I know, I am an absolutely awful updater. I won't lie and tell you I will update weekly, because as you can see, that is just not going to happen__. Review pretty please...with Draco in his Quidditch uniform? ;). _

_E: Is for Eat. _

_Hermione Granger is going to be the death of me. I have never seen someone eat an ice cream so damn seductively. Merlin's hairy balls I had to look away! Walking around Diagon Alley minding my own business and suddenly I'm faced with the hardest challenge known to man, trying to keep my mouth shut whilst staring at Granger. "See something you like Malfoy?" She smirked. Yes you read that correctly SMIRKED, and there was me thinking it was only me who did that. "Evidently yes, otherwise I wouldn't have been looking your way now Granger would I?" I replied, and slipped past her and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. I had a two line conversation with Granger; flirted with her, ohhh today is going to be a good day, and it's only 12.00pm. The rest of day, saw me wondering around like a lovesick puppy, totally against one of the hundreds of Malfoy rules. Also I am sure that leaving a Pain au Chocolat on a certain muggleborn witches desk is also forbidden, but that didn't stop me. A little drawing of a dragon too. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I know it's late, but my exams got in the way, and I was in a foul mood, not even the promise of a new book could change my mood, but hey exams are over and I finally have got time to write__. Anyway guys...Read and Review...for Draco eating an ice-cream ;). _

_F: is for Forgiveness. _

_Potter wasn't famous for forgiveness, but had shown it anyway at my war trial, Granger was the same. Weasel however was a completely different story. My Pain au chocolat had been discovered, and eaten, but by entirely the wrong person. Weasel had found it and had been tormenting me ever since. Not that I was bothered by his childish antics. I was more bothered by the fact that Granger still didn't know how I felt, and for that Weasel was going to pay. A quick trip up to the Auror offices, and a fantastic colouring charm later, and Weasels office looked like Salazar Slytherin himself had thrown up in there. I hadn't been so pleased with one of my pranks since long before the war. A couple of hours later, I was back to lounging around in my office, completing my paperwork, when a squadron of canary yellow birds stormed through my door, pecking at my hair until I vanished them. On my desk a note had fallen. "Ron does not deserve your childish pranks. Grow up Malfoy, we are adults now. Act like one ferret. HG." Great, not even a little retaliation and I was back to square one. Damn Weasel. _

_Authors note: I wasn't particularly fond of Ron's character...as you may have guessed._


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I've been away, I'm sorry. I am so excited for the last film. Draco with a pain au chocolat for reviews...;)_

_G: is for Grown up._

_I needed to prove to myself, and to Granger, that i was ready to accept my responsibility of my actions as a child. A foolish, disillusioned child. It's hard to admit that you spent your teenage years following a psychotic, deluded evil dark lord, but i did. I wrote down everything, and sent it to her, along with another Pain au Chocolat, and a picture of a dragon. No darn Weasel was going to spoil my plan this time. I knew from the local gossip network (Millie from school) that Granger had refused to move in with Weasel, and was instead living at Grimmauld place with Potter, the location of which i knew because my mother was a Black, and so knows the location despite the fidelius. Hopefully, she will see past who I was, and see who i am now._


	8. Chapter 8

_H: Is for Hope._

_The note sent to me from Granger said only a sentence. "The Three Broomsticks,8pm". Thank God the result of a tad too much Firewhiskey, hadn't come to bite me on the arse. No word from Weasel, a nod from Potter in the corridor at work, things were looking up. My life was finally starting to make sense, my happiness however, was riding on the thoughts of a bushy haired, beautiful girl. Not something I had actually expected. The Slytherin Ice Prince, was melting, for the legendary Gryffindor Princess herself. I arrived, we talked, she cried, I held her hand and as we left, I told her what I had done for her. How after Harry escaped with her and Ron that fateful night at Malfoy Manor, I murdered my aunt. I crucioed her, until she could scream no more. Even then there was something that connected me to her. Something stronger than the hate, something stronger than our differences. Something that showed me then, we are equal. Her blood runs as clean as mine. _


End file.
